


A Timelord's Revenge

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Background Character Death, Community: dark_fest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We knew of him, this man-god.  What we did not know was the depths his fury could reach."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Timelord's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dark_fest, for the prompt: Doctor Who, any Doctor, someone hurts or kills one of The Doctor's companions. It's astonishing the forms vengeance can take, for a Time Lord. If you fancy somehow framing this as a legend, epic song, etc, all the better!

The Oncoming Storm…

The Great Destroyer…

So many names, yet all of them had no hope of capturing the being that billions across the universe cited as a god…or a demon in flesh. 

He has had many faces and has powers beyond our understanding. Time is his to wield, to bend and twist within his grasp. Beings like us are only toys to him, our short lives fleeting in the span of his endless existence. There are countless stories across the whole of existence of his wanderings, both heartwarming and bone-chilling. These stories are shared by various cultures and people, a common legend that binds those who may otherwise degenerate into war and violence. Some praise him, others fear him.

What of us? Well…

He came to our world many cycles ago, appearing in the strange blue casket that was a consistent with every tale. Even then the stories of this man-god had reached our people, both good and bad. We value the trading of stories, of histories and legends that filter in from various parts of the universe. We knew of him, we knew the stories. We were unsure how to receive this creature that seemed to be beyond imagination. Was he here to conquer? Would we be meeting the Great Destroyer, or something worse? But he greeted our people warmly, and he even had a companion with him. Another consistent in the stories. Perhaps even men-gods became lonely? I could not say nor begin to guess. But what I do know is that he guarded this companion with a ferocity that was beyond the horror of any story I remember from my youth.

I was there, you see. I saw it all with my own eyes. 

From the moment he stepped out of his blue transport, I felt a cold chill through my veins. I had memorized all of the stories told of him, and I could easily recall the form he now took. A soft, innocent face; wide and naïve, unassuming eyes and golden hair that shined in the light of our suns. On our planet such features were rare and were he one of our own he would have been highly sought after for a mate. But I knew this form, and I knew that death followed all that walked behind this one. He was Death wrapped in white and light, with innocent eyes and a childish smile. 

His companion seemed comfortable enough with him. Most probably, this companion believed that they were safe from the Death that Walked. They were polite enough, even curious as to our culture and planet. The companion never strayed from the man-god. Most believe this is out of fear, to spare themselves the man-god’s wrath and terrible strength. But as I watched them, I was surprised at the ease and even friendly nature of their companionship. I admit this eased my dark feelings from their presence. Their visit had seemed innocent enough. Even I had lowered my guard when it became clear that their only intent was to visit. But then they came.

Now you know our history, the invasion that nearly cost us our lives and freedom. It began on that day, the day that He arrived. It would continue for some time after that, and whether he is the cause…I honestly cannot say. Deep down, I would say it was his presence that sealed our fate to generations of war and strife. Our histories say that they came swiftly and brutally, that we rose up only after we could take no more of their cruelty.

But what is not written in our histories, is the fury that came with the man-god in the blue box.

Immediately our people began to take shelter, and the man-god attempted to lead his companion back to his blue box. But the invaders had struck too quickly and they had been forced to hide with us. When they came to drag us out of our hiding places, we fought back as our histories say we did. Even the man-god and his companion aided us, something that surprised me even as I grimly believed we would all die. Some of the stories claimed this man-god abhorred violence, though many as I discovered in years after painted him as one who despised oppression. But hope seemed lost…until the companion was struck down by the invaders.

It was then that time itself seemed to slow and stop. Perhaps it did, controlled by the grief of the man-god as he knelt over the body of his fallen companion. Fear gripped me, though I did not know why. Why would a god care for a lesser being? Was he just that generous beneath his deathly persona? In any case, the man-god calmly stood alone to face the invaders.

He showed them no mercy. We had heard the stories. We knew of him, this man-god. What we did not know was the depths his fury could reach.

It took less than an hour for him to implement his plans, to manipulate his powers over time itself to serve in his vengeance. He used the blue casket to aid him, and to this day none of us comprehend just what he did…not do we want to. His vengeance was brutal and unforgiving. None of the invaders lived to see the suns set that day. His eyes were the hardest of ice and Death crawled over every inch of his being. He was both glorious and horrifying all at once as he stood in the light of the setting sun, over the bodies of his victims. And when it was over, he simply left. No words of parting. He stared at the remains of his enemies, and vanished into his blue transport. He never returned to our planet, and I hope beyond hope that I never see him again.


End file.
